Gonzalo Curiel
) |familiares = Eduardo Curiel (hijo) Gonzalo Curiel Jr. (hijo fallecido) Tena Curiel (media hermana) |ingreso_doblaje = Años 70 |pais = México |estado = Activo Ocasionalmente |demo = SDACAHerry.ogg }} thumb|right|224px|VOZ DE GONZALO CURIEL COMO JOHNNY. thumb|240px|Saludos por Gonzalo Curiel. Gonzalo Curiel es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es padre del los también actores Gonzalo Curiel Jr. y Eduardo Curiel y medio hermano de la también actriz Tena Curiel, ya fallecida. Es uno de los pioneros en el campo del doblaje. Mejor conocido por ser la voz de Kent Brockman de Los Simpson. Brockman.png|Kent Brockman en Los Simpson (Temps. 5 - 27), su personaje más conocido. JerryTES.png|Jerry Lewis en Tres espías sin límites. Shao_Kahn.jpeg|Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (Doblaje original mexicano) Magnum%2C_P.I._-1b.jpg|Thomas Sullivan Magnum (Tom Selleck) en Magnum (Temp. 1 - 2). DPS_Mr._Perry.png|El Sr. Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (doblaje original). Leslie Arzt.png|Leslie Arzt (1º Voz) en Lost. Stuart Ullman.png|Stuart Ullman en El resplandor (redoblaje). Gang HA2.png|Gángster Johnny en TV en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Trump HA2.png|Donald Trump también en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Sargent HA2.png|Sargento en la juguetería tambien en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Zed Pulp Fiction.gif|Zed en Tiempos violentos. HP1GuardiaEstaciónTrenes.png|Guardia de la estación de trenes en dos películas de Harry Potter. Afdf22deb3299d5c852dae6457904ff5.jpg|Jackson Gibbs en NCIS: Criminología Naval (Temps. 7 - 9). Walter Cobb.png|Walter Cobb en Duro de matar: La venganza. Stu-nahan-foto.jpg|Stu Nahan en Rocky III y Rocky V. JaffeHES1971.png|Sr. Jaffe en el redoblaje de Harry el Sucio. Buck_strickland.jpg|Buck Strickland en Los Reyes de la colina. SSO Zenzo Masataka Morigakure.png|Zenzō Masataka Morigakure en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Hakushin.png|El Santo Hakushin en Inuyasha. Ted1.jpg|Ted A. Adams en Blood+. SDACAHerry.png|Herry en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. La profecia II - Sargento Neff.png|Sargento Daniel Neff en La profecía II. It's a Boy Girl Thing Stan Deane.png|Stan Deane en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío. PPS Juez.png|Juez en Papá por siempre. Fred Gallo as Judge.jpg|Juez en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Crisyut.png|Cronista de Basketball en Joven otra vez. BBT-StanLee.png|Stan Lee en La teoría del Big Bang. Adam West el mejor Batman .png|Adam West también en La teoría del Big Bang. Mokkoi.jpg|Coronel Mokkoi en Toriko. Sr.BloomsberryJEC1.png|Sr. Bloomsberry (Dick Van Dyke) en Jorge, el curioso. Baseball_chronicler.png|Cronista de béisbol (ep. 5) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Douglas.png|Douglas Cain (ep. 40) también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Rasetsu.png|Rasetsu (ep. 107) también en Inuyasha. TB_Presentación.png|Narrador en Tekkaman Blade. Supercampeones-_Road_to_2002.jpg|Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. BW-Series.jpg|Narración de Beast Wars (Temp. 2 - 3). Los miserables -1978-1e.jpg|Narrador en Los miserables (1978). T8695.gif|Presentacion de Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Filmografía Series animadas * He-Man y los amos del universo - El Hechicero (ep. 10) / Señor de las nieves (ep. 17) * Thundarr, el bárbaro - Infernus, el Mago / Insertos (ambos, un ep.) * Los Simpson - Kent Brockman (temps. 5-26, excepto algunos eps. de las temps. 16, 23, 25 y 26) / Roger Meyers Jr. (temp. 4, ep. 78) / Ernest Borgnine (temp. 5, ep. 89) / Voces adicionales (temps. 4-26) * Arturo - Ed Cortocircuito (padre de Muffy) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Cronista de béisbol (temp. 1, ep. 5) / Reportero del clima en el radio (temp. 1, ep. 6) / Douglas Cain (temp. 2, ep. 40) * Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn / Insertos * Gárgolas - Títulos, avances y recapitulaciones * Willy Fog 2 - Profesor Lidenbrock * ReBoot - Insertos * Gárgolas - Títulos, avances y recapitulaciones * Nico - Insertos * Los Reyes de la colina - Buck Strickland * X-Men - Jason Wyngarde / Senador / Presidente Robert Kelly / Mayor Christhopher Summers / Corsario (un ep.) * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sullivan Edwards * Malo con carne - Dr. Coraje * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Presentador de noticias (un ep.) / Dueño de galgódromo (ep. 36) * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales * David el Gnomo - Insertos * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Pang Feng * Beast Wars - Narración * Tres espías sin límites - Jerry Lewis * La conspiración Roswell - Logan / Narrador * Un show más - Centauro #1 y #2 / León / Barbero / Voces adicionales * Bratz - Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Coronel Rozum / Sir George * Ben 10: Omniverse - Sacerdote Tetramand / Pescador (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * MAD - Stan Lee / Erik Selvig / Maestro Roshi / Marlín / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-3) * Hora de aventura - Panquecito (un ep.) Anime * One Piece - Henzo / Voces adicionales * Toriko - Coronel Mokkoi * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Zenzō Masataka Morigakure * Blood+ - Ted A. Adams * Los 7 salvajes - Narración * Las aventuras de Gigi - Peter (ep. 45) / Narrador (ep. 48) * Galaxy Express 999 - Narración / Insertos * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Em (ep. 28) * Zatch Bell - Director * Monster Rancher - Narrador, capitán Jim * Ninja Kabuto - Narrador (ep. 9) * Inuyasha - Santo Hakushin / Rasetsu (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Perdidos en el universo - Rag d'Mezegis (voz) / Voces adicionales * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Locutor del partido / Voces adicionales * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Narrador * Shinzo - Narrador / Insertos * Liga del Dragón - Voces adicionales * Pokemon - Voces adicionales Películas John Aylward * Agua para elefantes (2011) - Sr. Erwin * Tierra fría (2005) - Juez Halsted Michalis Koutsogiannakis * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Dragan Armanskij * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Dragan Armanskij Ian Holm * Hombre peligroso (2005) - Simeon Weisz * La última rubia (2000) - Patrick Harry Taylor * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Guardia de la estación de tren * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Guardia de la estación de tren Stu Nahan * Rocky V (1990) - Él mismo (algunos diálogos) * Rocky III (1982) - Él mismo Otros * Las horas más oscuras (2017) - Juez de la camara de los comunes * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) - Voces adicionales * Ojos grandes (2014) - Sacerdote en confesión (doblaje mexicano) * Paranoia (2013) - Frank Cassidy (Richard Dreyfuss) (versión Diamond Films) * Balada para un ángel (2012) - Timothy (Barry Martin) * El vuelo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Not Fade Away (2012) - Voces adicionales * Un héroe fantástico (2011) - Marty (Yusef Bulos) * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Reportero en 1969 * Al filo de la mentira (2011) - David Peretz (Ciarán Hinds) * El diario de un chico en apuros 2 (2011) - Sr. Salz (Serge Houde) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Sir Kenneth Clark (Pip Torrens) / Sir Owen Morshead (Derek Jacobi) / Cotes-Preedy (Simon Russell Beale) * Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Maestro de ceremonias * Larry Crowne (2011) - Cox (Dale Dye) * Setup (2011) - Voces adicionales * Pequeños detectives (2010) - Oficial de policía (Michael Bailey) * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Piloto * El escritor fantasma (2010) - Roy (Tim Preece) (versión LAPTV) * La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales * La plata mágica (2009) - Voces adicionales * La red sexual (2009) - Voces adicionales * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (versión Sony) * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - Padre de Lyn (Donn Lamkin) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales * Watchmen: Los Vigilantes (2009) - Larry Culpeper (Ted Friend) * Invictus (2009) - Voces adicionales * Traidor (2008) - Emir Nathir (Raad Rawi) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Sabio Mundo (Rick Hite) * Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) - Sayid Massude (Alberto Delburgo) * Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Voces de noticias * El gurú del amor (2008) - Val Kilmer * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Comandante Bud Jackson (Gary Cooper) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Voces diversas (doblaje mexicano) * Promesas del este (2007) - Azim (Mina E. Mina) (versión TV) * Matar o morir (2007) - Senador Ruthledge (Daniel Pilon) * El gran Houdini (2007) - Sr. Robertson (Ralph Riach) * Zodíaco (2007) - Charles Thieriot (John Terry) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Narrador (John Hurt) * Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) - Stan Deane (Maury Chaykin) * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Railroad Foreman (Xander Berkeley) * El ilusionista (2006) - Mayordomo (Vincent Franklin) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Alcalde (Peter Kybart) * La reina (2006) - Voces adicionales (Versión TV) * Penelope (2006) - Voces adicionales * Rescate al Alba (2006) - Voces adicionales * Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Insertos * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Periodista en TV (sólo voz) * Soñadoras (2006) - Ronald White (Alexander Folk) * El cómplice silencioso (2005) - Voces adicionales * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Voz en TV / Hombre en camioneta * La nana mágica (2005) - Voces adicionales * La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) - Conductor en concurso (Lance E. Nichols) * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - El Duque (Anton Rodgers) (doblaje mexicano) * La mosquetera (2004) - Trevoux (William Gaunt) * Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Narrador * Soul Plane (2004) - Insertos * La terminal (2004) - Voz masculina en aeropuerto (de día) * El día después de mañana (2004) - Corresponsal de Fox * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) - Juez (Fred Gallo) * Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) - Voces adicionales * Uptown Girls (2003) - Ejecutivo (Reed Birney) * Elf, el duende (2003) - Presentador de noticias NY1 (Ted Friend) * X-Men 2 (2003) - Voz en TV * El discípulo (2003) - Voces adicionales * Los tramposos (2003) - Farmacéutico #2 (Tim Maculan) * Dioses y generales (2003) - Voces adicionales * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Voces adicionales * Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Maestro * Blade 2 (2002) - Carter Kounen (Karel Roden) * Curvas peligrosas (2002) - John Kloss (Mark Metcalf) * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Voces adicionales * Jason X (2002) - Dr. Wimmer (David Cronenberg) * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Herry (Martyn Sanderson) * Los visitantes (2001) - Pit Rivers (Oliver Ford Davies) / Narrador (Kelsey Grammer) / Insertos * Monster's Ball (2001) - Dappa (Anthony Bean) (ambas versiones) / Taxista (versión Videomax) * Ghost World (2001) - Norman (Charles C. Stevenson Jr.) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) - Conde Krelski (Karl Pruner) * Cada perro tiene su día (2000) - Conductor de camioneta (Rance Howard) * Cookie's Fortune (1999) - Theo Johnson (Rufus Thomas) * Lo que hizo Katy (1999) - Presentación * Desafiando al destino (1999) - Voces adicionales * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Insertos * Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) - Insertos * Spice World (1997) - Hombre de las noticias (Peter Sissons) * Justicia roja (1997) - Lin Shou (James Hong) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) - Shao Kahn (Brian Thompson) * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Voces adicionales * El santo (1997) - Voz en radio (Roger Moore) / Presidente Karpov (Evgeny Lazarev) * La niñera y el presidente (1997) - Ira Grushinsky (Ian McNiece) * Sentir Minnesota (1996) - Insertos * El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Comentarista (Ken Ryan) * Primer impacto (1996) - Mark (John Eaves) * La búsqueda (1996) - Oficial O'Keefe (Ryan Cutrona) / Presentación e insertos (3ª versión) * Momento crítico (1996) - Sarlow (Charles Hallahan) * Valor bajo fuego (1996) - George H.W. Bush * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Inspector Walter Cobb (Larry Bryggman) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * Pesos completos (1995) - Voz en campamento * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Chofer de autobús (Dan Frick) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Zed (Peter Greene) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) - Reportero (Wayne Satz) * Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Pete Amadeso (Richard Foronjy) * El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Psicólogo (Zach Grenier) * Money for Nothing (1993) - Detective Laurenzi (Michael Madsen) * Papá por siempre (1993) - Juez (Scott Beach) * Sol naciente (1993) - Teniente Tom Graham (Harvey Keitel) * Un mundo perfecto (1993) - Gobernador (Dennis Letts) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Donald Trump / Sargento en la juguetería (Anthony Cannata) / Animador del concurso "Ding-Dang-Dong" (Bob Eubanks) / Gángster Johnny en TV (Ralph Foody) / Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Dr. Victor Mott (John de Lancie) (doblaje original) * El curandero de la selva (1992) - Presentación * Furia de venganza (1992) - Antonio Serrano (Nick Mancuso) * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Bo Weinberg (Bruce Willis) * Colmillo Blanco (1991) - Alex Larson (Klaus Maria Brandauer) * El padre de la novia (1991) - George Banks (Steve Martin) (doblaje original) * El Rey Ralph (1991) - Voces adicionales * Prisioneros del honor (1991) - General Mercier (Peter Vaughan) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Bobby (Bill Byrge) * Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) - Peter Mitchell (Tom Selleck) * Un detective en el kinder (1990) - Juez Christopher L. Webb (Eugene Elman) (redoblaje) * Hamlet (1990) - El fantasma (Paul Scofield) (3ª versión) * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) - Voces adicionales * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Det. Bellison (Robert Swann) (redoblaje) * Cobra (1986) - Jefe Halliwell (Val Avery) * Joven otra vez (1986) - Cronista de básquetbol (Barry Flatman) * Reformatorio para señoritas (1986) - Juez Carter (Fred D. Scott) * Rocky IV (1985) - Barry Thompkins (doblaje original) * Código de silencio (1985) - Spider (Wilbert Bradley) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (1985) - Comegalletas (Frank Oz) / Gordon (Roscoe Orman) * Impacto fulminante (1983) - Dr. Barton (Harry Demopoulos M.D.) / Presentación e insertos * Krull (1983) - Eirig (Bernard Archard) * Ivanhoe (1982) - Maurice de Bracy (Stuart Wilson) * Tempestad (1982) - Alonzo (Vittorio Gassman) * Mamita querida (1981) - Entrevistador de radio (Jerry Douglas) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Rey Herodes Agripa II (Paul Herzberg) / Voces adicionales * El resplandor (1980) - Stuart Ullman (Barry Nelson) (redoblaje) * El robo perfecto (1980) - Jack Rhodes (Burt Reynolds) * Herencia de sangre (1979) - Jon Swinton (Maurice Colbourne) * La película de los Muppets (1979) - Doc Hopper (Charles Durning) * Rocky II (1979) - Reportero en televisión (doblaje original) * La profecía II (1978) - Sgto. Neff (Lance Henriksen) * Los miserables (1978) - Narrador * Los ojos de Laura Mars (1978) - Voces adicionales * Regreso de la montaña embrujada (1978) - Sr. "Yo-Yo" Yokomoto (Jack Soo) / Presentación * Tiburón 2 (1978) - Piloto de helicóptero (Jerry M. Baxter) / Presentación * Rescate en Entebbe (1977) - Presentación / Narrador * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Radioperador Dombrowski (Redmond Gleeson) / Voces adicionales * Los últimos hombres rudos (1976) - Weed (Thalmus Rasulala) / Presentación * La bóveda del terror (1973) - Moore (Tom Baker) * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Sr. Jaffe (Woodrow Parfrey) / Policía en helicóptero (redoblaje Netflix) * El día más largo (1962) - Coronel Thompson (Eddie Albert) * El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Pintor * Nace una canción (1948) - Insertos * Escape del infierno (1942) - Líder de Lane Ferris (Patrick O'Moore) Películas animadas * Vamos a la luna - Locutor americano (Michael McConnohie) * Jorge, el curioso - Sr. Bloomsberry * Los Simpson: La película - Kent Brockman * Reyes de las olas - Voces adicionales * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Dr. Rumack * Un Cuento de Navidad (1971) - Narrador * Una Navidad con los Muppets - Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes * La Navidad de Pinocho- Duque * Ben-Hur, la película animada - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Paprika: El reino de los sueños (2006) - Camarero en web #2 * Sin, la película (2000) - Sacerdote * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (1996) - Camus de Acuario (Rokuro Naya) / Narrador (Doblaje original) * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - Dhalsim * Mi amigo el dinosaurio (1979) - Sam Series de TV * Chica indiscreta (2008-2009) ** Horace Rogers (Chuck Cooper) (temp. 2-3) ** Jefe de la sociedad (Robert Stoeckle) (temp. 2, ep. 27) **Narrador (temp. 3, ep. 49) *Héroes (2006-2009) **Director de Micah (John Prosky) (volumen 1, ep. 1) **Ivan Spektor (Elya Baskin) (volumen 2, ep. 29) **Martin Gray (Ned Schmidtke) (volumen 4, ep. 48) * Magnum, P.I. - Thomas Magnum (Tom Selleck) * El precio del deber - Oficial Robert "Bobby" Hill (Michael Warren) * Teen Wolf - Gerard Argent (Michael Hogan) (temps. 1-2) * Anno Domini - Santiago * Flash (serie de 1990) - Oficial Murphy * Lost - Leslie Arzt (Daniel Roebuck) (2005-2007) * La teoría del Big Bang ** Adam West (temp. 9, ep. 200) (2016) ** Stan Lee (temp. 3, ep. 56) (2010) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * El mentalista - Voces diversas * Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 - Michael Eddington (Kenneth Marshall) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Presentador del juego del amor real * Power Rangers: Turbo - Insertos * Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Narración / Insertos / Voces adicionales * Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida - Villamax * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Insertos (dos últimos eps.) * Power Rangers: Fuerza del tiempo - Voces adicionales * Close to Home - Juez Hillyard / Juez Ohlbaum * Todos odian a Chris - Julius Raymond * The Tudors - Papa Clemente VII (Ian McElhinney) (doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Los Magníficos - Voces adicionales * La niñera - Alan Beck / Voces adicionales * Abducidos - Actor en TV * Curiosidad - Voz en animación * 24 - Ethan Kanin (Bob Gunton) Miniseries * De la Tierra a la Luna - Voces adicionales * Crónica de gángsters - Oficial Reardon (Robert Burke) / Paul Ricca (Pierrino Mascarino) / Voces adicionales Documentales * Senna: Leyenda del volante - Mark Fogarty / Roland Ratzenberger / Voces adicionales * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Ed Catmull * Ethel - Periodista * Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Harold Agnew * Me parece conocido - Don Schiff * El planeta viviente - Narrador (David Attenborough) Telenovelas brasileñas Otávio Augusto * Terra Esperanza - Manolo * La mestiza - Tze * Bajo la luna - Alberto * Cobras y lagartos - Serafin * Paraíso tropical - Osvaldo * Dos caras - Antonio Walmor Chagas * Marcas de la pasión - Jorge Maia * Caminos del corazón - Dr. Sócrates Mayer * Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Dr. Sócrates Mayer/Jefe oculto * Simplemente amor - Jefe oculto Umberto Magnani * Llamas de la vida - Dionísio Cardoso de Oliveira * Río de intrigas - Ajuricaba * Máscaras - Jeremías Gracindo Júnior * La sucesora - Epaminondas Machado Jr. * Poder paralelo - Calógero Castellamare (Don Caló) Otros * Uga Uga - Querubim (Osvaldo Loureiro) * La esclava Isaura - Padre (Luís Bacceli) * Alma gemela - Marcelino (Castro Gonzaga) * Esas mujeres - Rodrigo Assunção (Carlo Briani) * Páginas de la vida - Dr. Paulo (Vinicius Marques) * India, una historia de amor - Namit Batra (Chico Anysio) * Insensato corazón - Olegario Silveira (Hugo Carvana) Locución * Águilas del IMSS (promo para radio) (1982) * Lo mejor de los grandes (promoviendo a Rocío Dúrcal, José José y Emmanuel) (2000) * Voz institucional de Greenpeace México Programas de radio * Conductor del programa "La Hora Nacional" (1988) Dirección de doblaje * Beast Wars (2ª-3ª temp.) * Capitán N: El amo del juego * Flint: El detective del tiempo * Masked Rider * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York * Monster Rancher * Ninja Rantaro * Relic Hunter * Ritmo y seducción * Soul Plane Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010